La Porte des Possibles
by HaleyJS
Summary: La transition entre la saison 8 et la saison 9...


**CATEGORIE** : romance Sam/Jack

**SPOILERS** : _Pour la vie_ et un peu de saison 9

**SAISON** : entre la 8 et 9

**RATING** : tout public

**RESUME** : C'est un peu compliqué... Disons que c'est la transition entre la saison 8 et la saison 9. J'explique à ma manière les changements qui en découlent, notamment le départ de Jack et l'absence de Sam durant les cinq premiers épisodes.

**STATUT** : complet

**DISCLAMER** : Stargate SG-1 et ses personnages sont la propriété de Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions et Gekko Productions. J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but de divertir les fans de la série, je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Vous pouvez sans problème mettre cette fic sur d'autres sites, merci de juste me prévenir d'un petit mail.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR** : je suppose que je ne suis pas la seule à être contre le départ de Jack pendant la saison 9. Pour moi, il est clair que la série ne sera plus comme avant après ça. Qui va nous faire rire avec des blagues pourries maintenant ? Je ne suis pas totalement contre les nouveaux personnages mais j'ai tout de même quelques réserves. Et en plus, s'il n'y a plus Jack, que va devenir le ship ?????? J'ai écrit cette fic en imaginant comment les scénaristes allaient pouvoir poursuivre la relation Sam/Jack sans Jack. J'espère avoir réussi et que vous vous éclaterez à la lire.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR 2** : le titre est directement inspiré du livre L'arbre des possibles de Bernard Werber. Un livre que je vous conseille vivement !

C'était quelques jours après la mort de ton père que tout cela avait commencé.

Tu te sentais perdue, anéantie par la tristesse et le chagrin, errant sans but précis dans les rues de Colorado Springs. Ton père t'avait définitivement quittée, comme il aurait dû le faire quatre ans auparavant. Il t'avait laissée avec l'espoir que tu serais heureuse, que tu aurais enfin trouvé celui avec qui partager ta vie. Et toi, tu lui avais répondu oui.

Oui, alors que quelques heures plus tard, tu annulais ton mariage et quittais cet homme que tu croyais être le bon.

Oui, alors que tu te retrouvais aujourd'hui à marcher dans la nuit, sous la pluie battante, sans savoir ou aller.

Et inévitablement, tes pas t'ont mené vers lui.

Lui.

Lui que tu pensais avoir enfoui totalement au fond de ton coeur. Lui que tu étais persuadée d'avoir oublié.

Toi-même, tu ne saurais dire pourquoi et comment tu t'es retrouvée tout à coup devant sa porte, hésitant à frapper. La seule chose dont tu étais sûre, c'est que tu avais besoin d'une présence rassurante. De quelqu'un avec qui partager ta peine.

Tu n'as pas fait un seul geste lorsque son visage étonné est finalement apparu, et que ses yeux tendres et à la fois surpris se sont posés sur toi. Et tu n'as rien dit non plus quand d'une voix douce, il a prononcé ton nom. Vous êtes restés ainsi plusieurs secondes, essayant de sonder les pensées de l'autre, essayant de comprendre.

Et lorsqu'il s'est effacé pour le laisser entrer, tu n'as pas fui comme le disait cette petite voix dans ta tête.

Sans rien dire, vous vous êtes assis tous deux sur son canapé, dans ce salon où tu n'aurais jamais pensé te trouver ainsi, au milieu de la nuit. Voyant que tu tremblais, il a ôté son pull et l'a passé autour de tes épaules. Il t'a ensuite prise dans ses bras, et d'un coup, sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit, des larmes se sont mises à couler sur ton visage. Ces mêmes larmes que tu avais essayées de cacher ces derniers jours. Ces larmes qui font à la fois si mal et qui nous soulagent.

Et avec une douceur que tu n'aurais jamais soupçonnée, il a resserré son étreinte autour de toi lorsque ton corps, secoué par les sanglots, s'est blotti de plus belle contre le sien. Dans d'autres circonstances, tu serais sûrement déjà partie depuis longtemps, tu n'aurais jamais laissé s'installer une telle proximité entre vous deux. Mais les choses avaient changé. Aujourd'hui, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te réconforter et te soulager de ta peine. Et tu savais depuis le moment où tu avais franchi sa porte, que tu ne pourrais plus reculer.

Tu ne saurais dire combien de temps vous êtes restés ainsi. Au creux de ses bras, tu te sentais en sécurité et apaisée. Aucun mot n'avait été prononcé, aucune parole n'avait été échangée. Le seul contact de l'autre suffisait à vous rassurer. Tes larmes s'étaient finalement estompées et tu avais posé ta tête sur son torse, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer ce moment rare et précieux que vous vous étiez octroyé. Ses mains caressaient ton épaule avec délice et douceur, tes doigts vagabondaient lentement sur son tee-shirt, redessinant les muscles de son corps.

Et sans que tu comprennes comment, vous vous êtes soudain retrouvés l'un sur l'autre, vos mains s'entrelaçant, vos souffles se mêlant, vos lèvres se cherchant. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait pour vous. Le temps s'était comme suspendu. Sous ses caresses et ses baisers, tu te sentais vivante comme tu ne l'avais jamais été.

Et cette nuit là, vous avez fait l'amour. Non pas avec impatience, mais dans la douceur du moment. Vos corps se sont unis, avec ce délice et cette passion que vous aviez tentés de refouler durant toutes ces années. Et plus tard, lorsque vous vous êtes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés par ce ballet magique, la petite voix dans ta tête qui te disait de fuir avait disparu. Sur ton visage serein et plein de certitudes, on pouvait lire toute la joie que tu éprouvais.

Le lendemain à ton réveil, tu as de nouveau senti ce corps chaud contre le tien. Mais alors que tu espérais, et qu'au fond de toi tu y croyais, tu as croisé ce regard triste empli de regrets. Alors sans mots, puisque il n'y avait de toute façon rien à ajouter, tu t'es levée lentement. Tu as repris tes habits éparpillés sur le sol et sans même le regarder, tu es sortie.

Il n'a rien fait pour te retenir. Pas même un geste. Tu as juste senti son regard plein de remords se poser sur toi alors que tu refermais la porte.

Tu es sortie de sa chambre.

Tu es sortie de sa vie.

Pendant plusieurs jours, tu n'es pas allée au SGC. Tu ne voulais pas avoir à le rencontrer, de peur que les souvenirs de cette nuit magique ne te reviennent brusquement en mémoire. Tu craignais désormais de croiser ces yeux bruns que tu chérissais tant, ce sourire enjôleur qui avait conquis ton coeur.

Tu es partie une semaine avec Cassandra. Toutes les deux, vous aviez besoin de vous changer les idées. Et pendant ces quelques jours, tu as presque réussi à oublier.

À _l_'oublier.

Mais une fois de retour chez toi, dans ta maison où tu te sentais désormais si seule, tout t'est revenu en mémoire.

Sa peau contre la tienne, son souffle mêlé au tien, ses caresses enflammées, ses baisers brûlants, la façon si douce et si tendre dont il avait prononcé ton prénom juste avant de s'endormir...

Et soudain, tu t'es sentie seule. Seule comme tu ne l'avais jamais été. Ton coeur se serrait au souvenir de cette nuit que tu aurais tant aimée revivre. La douleur s'est insinuée peu à peu en toi, pour finalement laisser place aux larmes. Tu as pleuré longtemps ce soir là. Comme cela ne t'était pas arrivé depuis bien des années.

Tu ne comprenais pas. Tu ne savais pas comment continuer. Une nuit, un soir seulement, il t'avait laissé entrevoir ce bonheur. Il t'avait donné l'illusion d'un futur meilleur, la promesse d'un avenir à deux.

Et aujourd'hui, il t'avait tout repris. Même le simple fait d'être à ses côtés, ces sourires qu'il laissait de temps en temps échapper, ces regards tendres dont il te couvait parfois... tout cela t'avait été enlevé.

Alors, tu veux oublier, juste pour faire cesser cette douleur qui lacère ton coeur. Juste pour pouvoir t'endormir sans le voir apparaître dans tes rêves, son regard chaud et brun posé sur toi.

Lorsque Daniel t'a appelé le lendemain matin pour te dire que Jack avait quitté le SGC et qu'un nouveau général était à la tête du projet, tu t'es sentie perdue. Mille et une questions se sont pressées dans ta tête.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi n'en avait-il pas parlé ? Et surtout... qu'allait-il faire maintenant ?

Ta surprise et ton étonnement ont très vite fait place à un sentiment nouveau. Un sentiment que tu n'avais pas ressenti depuis longtemps.

Cette fois, tu étais sûre.

Tu savais ce qu'il te restait à faire. Personne ne déciderait pour toi, pas même un stupide règlement. Et quoi qu'il se passe... tu n'aurais aucun regret.

Tu t'es précipitée hors de chez toi, et tu as pris la direction de cette route, celle-là même qui t'avait conduit chez lui quelques jours auparavant. Tu n'as pas prêté attention au paysage qui défilait devant toi. La seule chose qui t'importait, c'était lui.

Lui, et cette porte que tu croyais fermée. Cette porte désormais ouverte.

Tu es sortie de ta voiture, et presque immédiatement, tu t'es dirigée vers sa maison. Avant même de t'élancer sur le petit chemin caillouteux, tu l'as aperçu.

C'était lui. Là, assis au bord de l'eau.

Immobile, le regard fixé vers l'horizon, il te semble si lointain, si perdu... comme toi ces derniers jours. Et tout à coup, le fait d'avoir pensé, d'avoir envisagé de l'oublier te paraît impossible. Tu ne comprends même plus comment tu as pu vivre si loin de lui toutes ces années.

Aujourd'hui tu ne veux plus qu'une seule chose : te réveiller à ses côtés tous les matins, t'endormir dans ses bras le soir, prendre simplement sa main lors d'une promenade d'automne, te blottir contre lui, contempler son regard tendre à chaque seconde, retrouver la fraîcheur de ses lèvres, la douceur de ses baisers...

Alors, tu t'approches doucement, comme si une légère brise te poussait inexorablement vers lui. Il ne s'est pas encore retourné, mais tu sais qu'il sent ta présence. Tu sais qu'il t'a vue depuis longtemps, et qu'il t'observe à la dérobée.

Tu ne te trouves bientôt plus qu'à quelques mètres. Et soudain, tu t'arrêtes. Désormais, c'est à lui. A lui de s'avancer à son tour. Sans avoir besoin d'échanger un seul mot, il se relève lentement, toujours en contemplant la surface du lac. Et de la même manière, il se tourne vers toi, pour plonger son regard dans le tien. Tu retrouves alors ce visage qui a si longtemps hanté tes nuits. Celui qui sait te rassurer, te faire rire, t'apaiser... celui qui t'apporte la vie. Mais aujourd'hui, tu ne sais plus comment réagir devant lui, et tu attends avec appréhension. Et de nouveau, tu as peur. Peur de retrouver ces yeux emplis de regrets. Tu sais que tu ne supporteras pas de le perdre à nouveau, pas après ce qui s'est passé.

Alors, comme s'il avait lu dans tes pensées, il franchit les derniers mètres qui vous séparent. Sur son visage, tout n'est plus que paix, sérénité, joie, amour.

Un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, il lève alors sa main vers toi. Et dans un geste fébrile, presque hésitant, il caresse avec douceur ta joue, chasse tes larmes du bout de ses pouces. Tu rouvres tes yeux que tu ne te souvenais pas avoir fermés, et tu te perds dans son regard tendre. Tous tes doutes sont désormais dissipés. Il n'y a plus aucun obstacle entre vous, plus aucun regret.

Tu te rapproches de lui. Tu te glisses dans ses bras, et il t'accueille tendrement. Blottie contre lui, tu sens son coeur battre à l'unisson du tien. Et tu te sens merveilleusement bien. Tu es heureuse.

Heureuse alors qu'il caresse lentement tes cheveux, qu'il dépose de doux baisers sur tes lèvres, et qu'il te murmure trois mots à l'oreille.

Trois mots magiques, simples, et qui veulent tout dire.

Tu pénètres dans la salle de debriefing avec un grand sourire. Tu t'assois près de Daniel, qui ne manque pas de saluer ton retour. Teal'c aussi te fait savoir sa joie de te retrouver. Le colonel Cameron Mitchell t'adresse un léger sourire, que tu rends avec sincérité. Tu ne le connais pas encore très bien, malgré le fait que vous vous soyez rencontrés déjà plusieurs fois, mais tu ne t'en inquiètes pas. Vous aurez bien assez le temps et l'occasion de faire connaissance.

Le général Landry, nouveau commandant de cette base, entre à son tour dans la pièce, et commence le briefing de la mission. Tu écoutes d'une oreille distraite, songeant encore à ce qui t'était arrivé ces derniers jours. Tu sens alors sur toi le regard interrogateur de Daniel. Il t'observe avec curiosité, se demandant à quoi tu penses. Tu lui réponds par un magnifique sourire, qui ne manque pas de l'étonner encore plus.

Tu sais qu'il meure d'envie de savoir. Tu lui parleras. Mais pas tout de suite, peut-être plus tard. Tu as tout le temps pour ça.

Aujourd'hui, la seule chose qui t'importe, c'est de franchir cette porte autrefois fermée. Cette porte ouverte sur un avenir meilleur, sur tant de possibilités.

Et tu sais que lorsque tu la franchiras... Jack sera avec toi.

**FIN**


End file.
